Edgar GunsForHands
Edgar GunsForHands, also referred to as "the Prisoner", is the deuteragonist of the Rebooting The Madness series by Alpha-Nuva on Newgrounds. History Pre-''Rebooting The Madness'' Edgar GunsForHands infiltrated a facility of Agents where they were conducting dangerous experiments. After killing the Agents stationed outside the room, Edgar made his way in it and began shooting at the scientists in it. An ax-wielding Agent then attacked Edgar while the head of the facility, the Red-Eye Guy, contacted Professor Dordum. Edgar managed to defeat the ax Agent by throwing a beaker full of purple fluid at his face, but was knocked out soon after by Professor Dordum. Edgar was then imprisoned in the compound, with Red-Eye deploying the Twins to go guard him. ''Rebooting The Madness'' One week later, Edgar was freed by Newton Greenshades after he infiltrated the detention facility and freed him. Edgar promptly killed the agents guarding his cell block before making his way to the next room and engaging in a firefight with the agents stationed there. He then encountered Professor Dordum, who shot at him a few times before opting to flee into another room. Edgar then made his way up a ladder before advancing into the next room. As he made his way through the building, Edgar was confronted by the Freak Plant, who fiercely attacked him. After tackling Edgar to the ground, the Freak Plant was shot off Edgar by Boomer with his grenade launcher. Now united with Newton and Boomer, the three made their way into the next room. In the next room however, the three were attacked by the Crab Beast, who burst through the floor and pulled Newton down to the room below it. Edgar and Boomer were then ambushed by Professor Dordum, but they managed to drive him into the next room. In the next room, they found Dordum watering the floor with a watering can to grow orange-glasses agents. The two shot at Dordum, causing him to retreat to the below floor, but Dordum's agents soon sprouted and began attacking Edgar and Boomer. During the fight, Boomer used his glasses to take control of Edgar. As the two advanced to the next room however, Boomer was bumped into by an injured agent fleeing the Crab Beast, freeing Edgar from Boomer's control. Edgar then shot and killed Boomer as revenge for manipulating and controlling him. The Crab Beast then entered and attempted to attack Edgar, but it was killed finally by a mutated Newton Greenshades. Newton handed Edgar a walkie-talkie before going to kill the agent who had previously killed him, while Edgar opted to enter the room labelled "escape". Dordum then appeared to ambush Edgar again, but Edgar took him out with a single shot to the head. He then attempted to get in contact with Newton, but the mutated giant was too busy chasing down the agent. A bomb hidden inside Newton then went off, killing Newton and destroying the building. ''Rebooting The Madness 2'' Edgar survived the explosion thanks to the escape room, which had remained intact and been blasted out of the building. Alive though injured, Edgar picked up his broken blue glasses, but was attacked by Professor Dordum, Knocked out of the room, Edgar was tackled by Professor Dordum, who attempted to inject him with a syringe, but Edgar defeated him by blasting him with a laser from his glasses. Edgar later exchanged his pistol hands for a rifle and single robotic hand. One day later, Edgar entered the now-demolished facility. He came across some agents who had survived and attempted to ambush them, but was driven away. Evading the pursuit of the agents, Edgar entered into another room where he encountered a grunt with a single eye in the center of its face, who promptly teleported away. Making his way into another room, Edgar encountered several groups of agents wearing oxygen masks. He was also ambushed by Professor Dordum again, who fought him off with his BopEm Sockers. He came across a trio of green-glasses agents carrying Newton's club and killed them and took the club. Dordum then attacked him again, but Edgar fought him off and shot him in the face. Edgar promptly moved on to the next room, where he had the club stolen by two agents with light blue glasses, who inserted it into a DNA reconstruction system to revive the Crab Beast. After the two agents left, Edgar approached the machine and used it to revive Newton Greenshades with all of his memories intact. Handing Newton a pair of orange shades, Edgar and his ally made their way onward. The two encountered the Freak Plant and its mutated minions fighting two orange-glasses agents. After killing the two agents, the Freak Plant turned its attention to them, though as Newton and Edgar proved to be much tougher opponents, the Freak Plant instead opted to continue moving forward, ignoring the two. Newton and Edgar then entered the next room where two of the cycloptic grunts Edgar and seen earlier and a scientist were walking through. The grunts then used some sort of psychic power to kill Edgar, leaving Newton alone to face off against them. As no further episodes of Rebooting The Madness have been produced, it is unknown if Edgar was ever revived. Category:Internet Heroes Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Elementals Category:Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Madness Combat Heroes